Enchanted Apple
Enchanted Golden Apples (also called Notch Apples or God Apples) are a food item that could previously only be obtained through crafting. As of The Combat Update, they can no longer be crafted, but they may still be found (albeit rarely) in chests. Previously, these apples were crafted with an Apple surrounded by Blocks of Gold (see crafting section). In game, they are still called "Golden Apples", but with a holographic text like any other enchanted item. Not to be confused with Golden Apples, these are a much more powerful counterpart. When consumed they heal two Hunger and give Absorption for two minutes, as Golden Apples do, and additionally grants Regeneration V for thirty seconds, as well as Water Breathing and Fire Resistance for five minutes. Enchanted Golden Apples are the most difficult food item to obtain because of the mass amounts of Blocks of Gold that are required, as gold is a fairly uncommon resource. As of update 1.9, they are now even more difficult to come by Appearance The main appearance of the Enchanted Golden apple that separates itself from the Golden Apple is the fact that it glows purple like other enchanted items. When hovering the mouse over the item, the text glows purple as well, even though it is labeled as a Golden Apple. This doesn't happen with any other enchanted item. Usage To use the enchanted golden apple is like eating any other food. Once consumed, the apple will apply Regeneration V, which heals the player rapidly for thirty seconds. Regeneration V is the fastest player effect when it comes to healing, and surpasses that of all damage over time effects such as poison, except for falling into the void, and jumping into lava. The next effects are applied for five minutes, which is quite a long time. Those are Fire Resistance, and Resistance. These make them ideal for fighting in the nether, especially against blazes. Finally the user gets Absorption for two whole minutes. This is the same as its Golden Apple counterpart. Crafting * Enhanted Golden apples can no longer be crafted as of The Combat Update, but previously they could be crafted in the following manner. The Enchanted Golden apple was one of the hardest (at least more resource intensive) items to craft, as it required a large quantity of gold. It required eight Block of Gold, equivalent to seventy-two (72) Gold Ingots, and a substantial six-hundred forty eight (648) Gold Nuggets. This makes traditional zombie pigman golden nugget farms practically useless when trying to farm gold to make apples. |box1-1 = |box1-2 = |box1-3 = |box1-4 = |box1-5 = |box1-6 = |box1-7 = |box1-8 = |box1-9 = }} Trivia *The Nether Star and the Enchanted Golden Apple are the only non-potion and non-enchanted item to have an enchanting gleam. *Enchanted Golden is used as one of the few item patterns on Banners. It makes the Mojang logo. *When the player has successfully crafted an enchanted golden apple, they'll get an achievement named: "Overpowered." *The Enchanted Golden Apple is going to be changed in the future 1.9 version, passing from the actual potion effects, to Regeneration II and Absorption IV, Fire Resistance and Resistance are still in the effects. *The crafting of this item has been removed in 1.9. Instead, players can find them in dungeons, strongholds, abandoned mineshafts and village blacksmiths houses. Gallery File:AppleMenu.png|The apple as it appears in a player menu. Category:Foods Category:Items Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Crafting